1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device for a mixer, and more particularly to a securing device for a mixer comprising a mixer housing and a mixer inlet portion such that after the mixer housing and the mixer inlet portion are connected via the securing device, movement of the mixer inlet portion completes alignment and communication with the mixer housing and components inside the mixer inlet portion are able to be forced into the mixer housing for dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mixer is normally used in dental applications, with which the dentist is able to mix different components simultaneously and then forces the mixed components to wherever required. The background of the prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,243 issued to Keller, where detailed description is provided to show how different components are mixed inside the mixer housing. Other information about the variations of the mixer is also available for free access so as to allow people to understand the current technologies used in the dental business.
With all the information provided, none is used to discuss how to decrease the use of the sealing film with which the components are sealed inside the mixer inlet portion before application. That is, when a user is about to use the mixer, the user peels off the sealing film on the mixer inlet portion and aligns the mixer inlet portion with the mixer housing so as to allow a plunger slidable inside the mixer inlet portion to force the components to enter the mixer housing with the influence of the mixer element. The attachment of the sealing film to the mixer inlet portion during the manufacture period increases manufacture cost. Also, the discard of the sealing film causes an environmental issue.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved securing device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.